In conventional automotive alternators, stator windings are configured by wye-connecting three phase windings that have a phase difference of 120 electrical degrees (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, because the stator windings are configured by wye-connecting the three phase windings that have a phase difference of 120 electrical degrees, a line voltage that is only √3 times a single phase induced voltage is generated, and one problem has been that electric power generating requirements cannot be met at low rotational speeds.
In order to solve this, it has been proposed that each of the phase windings be configured by connecting in series two windings that have a phase difference of 120 electrical degrees, also called a “zigzag connection” (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
According to Patent Literature 2, it is claimed that electric power generating requirements can be met at low rotational speeds because a line voltage that is twice the single phase induced voltage is generated by configuring each of the phase windings using the zigzag connection, increasing no-load electromotive forces increase, and enabling power generation start-up speed to be lowered.
However, in Patent Literature 2, because it is necessary to connect together end portions of two windings that are mounted into different slot groups, one problem has been that connection points are increased.
Now, conventionally, winding constructions have been proposed in which windings that are electrically equivalent to zigzag connections can be configured using single conductor wires (see Patent Literature 3, for example). According to Patent Literature 3, because windings that are electrically equivalent to zigzag connections can be configured using single conductor wires by disposing the single conductor wires such that short-pitch windings and the long-pitch windings alternate, increases in the number of connection points can be suppressed.